A Walk
by Vysage
Summary: It's been 15 years, it's snowing, and worst of all, Touya Akira's hair is a distraction.


Hikaru jerked to a stop upon stepping through the doors, the cold night air bit Hikaru's cheeks, and he just knew he'd be feeling snow melted in his hair in a few minutes. He cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella, but when it comes to snow, he always forgot. The walk from the Go Institute to the train station seemed much longer than usual now, but he hadn't thought of anything other than his game this morning, and was now feeling the all too common regret.

'You are 30 years old, Hikaru! Why can't you take care of yourself yet?!' Hikaru could hear his mother's nagging words in his head and cringed. At least he didn't live with his parents anymore, and would be free of that tonight.

Lost in thought, he was startled when he heard the pop of an umbrella being released behind him, and turned toward it, a laugh escaping as a memory of Sai being unimpressed with his display of modern technology rose to his mind.

The person with the umbrella rushed past, grumbling about something, and revealed Touya standing behind, just in front of the doors, a quizzical twist to his eyebrows as he looked at Hikaru, likely baffled as usual to his weird outbursts.

"What's so funny, Shindou?"

The snow was falling quickly, and Hikaru's gaze was pulled to Touya's long hair, already dusted with snowflakes. Sai was never effected by the weather, but Hikaru imaged he would look similar to Touya now, his dark, sleek hair a sharp contrast with the pure white snow.

"Shindou…?" Touya's voice now tinged with question brought Hikaru out of his head.

"Sorry, sorry! Just thinking about my game." Hikaru replied, pulling a smile on his face as Touya stepped closer.

"Mm, I saw. You did well, it was a tough battle in the end. Kinoshita-san is very thorough." Touya's voice seemed quiet and gentle in the quiet evening. A rare moment for them.

"I'll get him next time! I just gotta knock him off center more next time," Hikaru laughed, scratching the back of his head. They both seemed to naturally start walking together, heading towards the station. Their breath made clouds form as they walked along the small side streets and shortcut alleyways they've walked for the past 15 years together and Hikaru's eyes were drawn to the way Touya's hair flowed behind him.

Touya shook his head and glared sidelong at him.

"Perhaps if you would tighten up your end game play you wouldn't always have this problem."

Hikaru scoffed. "Yah, lay off! I just wanna get some place warm."

Touya came to an abrupt stop and turned Hikaru towards him by pulling at his elbow. Touya's hair, covered in white snow, swung out in a fan behind him.

"Lay off?! I'm trying to help you! How long are you going to linger as a 7dan?" Touya's eyes were burning into Hikaru's, a fight that was as familiar as breathing bubbling up between them. But by chance, Hikaru looked down, and saw an unopened umbrella hanging by the strap off of Touya's wrist.

Hikaru bit his lip, trying to contain the laughter that was growing by the second, and failed. Touya's eyes were growing even larger in outrage, and just as he opened his mouth to shout something, Hikaru let his urge win over and he reached out and grasped Touya's hand and brought it up in front of their faces.

"Did you want to walk with me this badly, Touya? You'd rather get soaked with snow?" Hikaru asked, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice.

The anger rushed out of Touya's expression and a blush filled it's space.

"I… It's not-!" Touya stammered, his eyes moving rapidly along different points on Hikaru's face.

Hikaru always knew he was his own worst enemy, as he felt the urge growing, to move, to step closer, to close the gap between them.

He felt the silky softness of Touya's hair along his fingers before their lips connected. Touya's lips felt rough from being slightly chapped and the breath of his gasp was warm along Hikaru's cheek. The bite of the cold made the warmth of Touya's body sweeter and Touya moved pulling Hikaru closer and kissing him in return. They mouths met over and over, and Hikaru knew nothing beyond the soft warmth of Touya's lips and hair and the nerves sending pleasure all throughout him. He laced his fingers through Touya's hair, feeling it slide between them and repeating the motion over and over.

When they separated, it was only just enough for Touya to be able to see him clearly. Touya's eyes were soft and nearly closed and his voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke.

"Why?"

Hikaru smiled, and ran his fingers through Touya's hair some more.

"I thought it was about time," Hikaru said, and closed the gap between them again.


End file.
